ŚPIEW SKOWRONKA I GWIAZDA PORANNA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor Armariel. W kilka lat po upadku Saurona Złotą Jagodę odwiedzają jej siostry.


**Armariel**

**Śpierw Skowronka i Gwiazda Poranna.**

Stary rybak właśnie miał przysnąć, ponieważ długo już siedział na brzegu a wędka jeszcze nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy nagle dwie bardzo piękne młode damy pojawiły się wprost przed nim, nie więcej jak dziesięć stóp dalej… odziane jedynie w swe długie, długie włosy.

Zdawały się go nie dostrzegać, aż do chwili gdy upuścił wędkę do wody nie zauważywszy, że złapał bardzo dużego pstrąga. Na ten dzwięk odwróciły się i pomachały mu z przyjaznymi uśmiechami, a potem zauważyły jak na nie patrzył.

- Czemu wydaje się taki przerażony siostro? – Jedna zapytała drugiej. – Czy jesteśmy brzydkie?

- Nie wyglądasz brzydko – odpowiedziała druga. – A ja?

- Nie sądzę. Ale pamiętam co mówiła Matka. Lud lądowy bywa zszokowany na widok gołej skóry. Musimy się odziać.

- Ach, cóż - powiedziała druga – skoro tak to odzieje się w suknię złotą pokrytą diamentami.

- Co to są diamenty? – zapytała jej siostra, i zanim otrzymała odpowiedź, tamta już była ubrana w taką suknię jaką opisała.

- Och! – wykrzyknęła tamta, przeciągając palcem po lśniącej materii – to jak złote liście usiane kroplami deszczu w słońcu… chociaż krople deszczu są o wiele ładniejsze. Dobrze więc, ubiorę się w purpurę wyszywaną perłami.

I nagle miała na sobie tą szatę.

- Och, jaka śliczna! To zupełnie jak purpurowy kwiat posypany perłami!

- Rzeczywiście ładna – przyznała jej siostra, rozkładając spódnicę by się jej przyjżeć – ale przydałoby się coś więcej, prawda? Może jakieś paski szkarłatu. Jak to drzewo tam.

Bowiem była jesień i drzewa przystroiły się w jaskrawe barwy. Pasy szkarłatu pojawiły się natychmiast na purpurowej sukni.

Żadna z nich nie zwróciła uwagi na starszawego chłopa przecierającego oczy pięściami.

Kiedy Pani Rzeki utraciła swoją córkę Złotą Jagodę dla mieszkańca lądu, całkiem mocno rozpaczała, tak że rzeka wylewała a w zimię zamarzała, i zdarzały się inne wypadki, które rzekom zdarzać się nie powinny. Wówczas jednak urodziła kolejne dwie córki w odstępie roku i tak zaznała ukojenia, a rzeka zachowywała się poprawnie.

Omal nie nazwała ich Radość i Ukojenie, ale miała na szczęście więcej wyobraźni. I tak starszą nazwała Pieśń-skowronka-wzlatującego-o-poranku-nad-łąkę-i- śpiewającego-na-widok-młodych-uczących się-latać… bo lud rzeczny był nieco nadmiernie poetycki, gdy chodzi o mowę… i czasem nie potrafił zamilknąć. Dlatego w skrócie nazywano ją Śpiew Skowronka. Młodsza siostra została Gwiazdą-porannego-światła-wyglądającą-z-za-chmur-r óżano-złotych-na-wschodnich-wzgórzach-przynoszącą- słodycz-ukojenia-po-nocy-nienawistnej-ciemności. Wkrótce była bardziej znana jako Gwazda Poranna.

Gwiazda miała włosy złote jak Jagoda i takie same jak tamta oczy o barwie niezapominajek oraz kremową cerę. Włosy Skowronka były ciemniejsze o pięknej barwie złotawego brązu i tak samo brązowe były jej oczy. Niektórzy utrzymywali, że widywali ją w brązowych partiach rzeki, a jej długie włosy wirujące tuż pod powierzchnią, i gdy spojrzało się uważniej można było zobaczyć jej oczy połyskujące na widzów z dna. Gwiazdę zaś widywano w tych rozświetlonych słońcem płytkich partiach rzeki, albowiem jej włosy wyglądały na czystostosrebrne, gdy spojrzało się na nie pod wodę.

Zadowolone ze swych niezakrywających ramion sukni siostry przypomniały sobie, że muszą także skrócić włosy, bo będą się im snuły po ziemi. Uczyniły je więc sięgającymi do kolan. Wymagało to przyzwyczajenia, mieć włosy takie krótkie.

- A więc, gdzie ona mieszka? – Zapytała Gwiazda, gdy trzymając się za ręce zaczęły iść przez łąkę. – Mam nadzieje, że znasz drogę. Nie mogę się doczekać zobaczenia jej młodego.

- Sądzę, że dopiero się urodzi. – odpowiedziała Skowronek, gdy przechodziły pod wysokim żywopłotem, obie chichotające z radości, jakie to było łatwe. – Tam widać drogę. Można na niej stanąć i poprowadzi do tej budowli, w której nasza siostra mieszka ze swym mężem.

- Szkoda, że nie mam męża. – Powiedziała Gwiazda. – Ale teraz, gdy nasza matka oddała się siedzeniu na klifie, tak samo jak nasza ciotka obawiam się, że to się nie zdarzy i pozostaniemy na zawsze dziewicami.

Albowiem bardzo niefortunnie Pani Rzeki popadła w złe nawyki jak jej własna siostra, która niczego nie ceniła wyżej od siedzenia wysoko na klifach nad rzeką zaplatania swych złotych loków i śpiewania tak pięknie żeglarzom. Ci co usłyszeli jej głos zostali zaczarowani a ich łodzie wpadały na skały rozbijając się w drzazgi. Tonęli zanim zdążyli się zorientować.

Niegdyś Pani Rzeki zganiła ją za jej zachowanie jednakże jej siostra jedynie potrząsnęła włosami dumnie i odparła że mężczyźni powinni uważać, gdzie płyną i że i tak są wszyscy zdradliwi i zasługują na to co dostają. Lecz teraz ona sama obawiała się, że jej młodsze córki wybiorą sobie na mężów ludzi z lądu, i dlatego ona również zasmakowała z śpiewaniu z klifów, aby się upewnić, że do tego nie dojdzie, bo nie spotkają żadnego ludzkiego mężczyzny.

- Nie myślę se co by to było możliwe – stwierdził głos w pobliżu a siostry spojrzały w bok i zobaczyły dwu ludzkich mężczyzn stojących na ścieżce prowadzącej do drogi.

Widok żadnego z nich nie był ponętny ani dla wzroku ani dla nozdży, a twarze mieli brudne z bardzo zmierzwionymi włosami. Drugi z mężczyzn niósł kamionkowe naczynie, trzymał je na palcu z bardzo brudnym paznokciem.

Wgapiali się okrągłymi oczami w siostry prawie tak jak ten stary rybak, chociaż były już teraz ubrane.

- A gdzież to dwie tak piękne damy wybierają się ubrane tak wspaniale? – Zapytał młodszy.

- Podobają się wam nasze suknie? – Powiedziała Gwiazda nie zauważając zmarszczonej brwi starszej siostry.

- Ano, pewnie. – powiedział młodszy z błyskiem w oku – ale bardziej jeszcze podoba się nam to co pod nimi.

Starszy wydał dzwięk, podobny do skrzeku ropucha ale głośniejszy, a potem wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Jego towarzysz spojrzał na niego z wyraźnie nieuprzejmym wyrazem na zaczerwienionej twarzy.

- Wybasz Orson – powiedział starszy ponuro, a potem zwrócił się do sióstr. – On to nie ma za wiele ani manier, ani mózgu, jak zapewne sameście pojęły. To mój kuzyn, ale staram się tym nie chwalić jeśli rozumiecie o co mi chodzi. Mam na imię Bob, przy okazji, a wy jak się zwiecie?

- To miło – powiedziała Skowronek chłodno – lecz nie mamy czasu by zostać na prawienie sobie grzeczności, nawet jak byśmy chciały. Nasza starsza siostra będzie mieć młode i pragnie naszego towarzystwa. Zatem żegnajcie i na pożegnanie sugeruję wam kąpiel, jak tylko trafi się wam okazja, jeśli zamierzacie uderzać w konkury z jakimkolwiek powodzeniem.

- Fikuśna mowa! – Bob zagwizdał przez krzywe zęby, z których jeden był brązowy. – Podoba mnie się.

Orson zaskrzeczał a jego male oczka przylepione były do piersi Skowronka. Postąpił krok w jej strone wyglądając jakby zamierzał zjeść ją na śniadanie. Bob chwycił go za górną część ubrania częściowo je rozdzierając.

- Nie tak szybko, ty wielki ośle. – Powiedział. – Brązowowłosa jest moja. Jest trochę za bystra na ciebie, z tą jej mową. Możesz sobie wziąć tą blondynę. 

I wybitnie obleśnie uśmiechnął się do Skowronka, która jednak nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. Orson doskoczył do Gwiazdy, łapiąc ją za pierś…

a chwilę później leżał w rowie trzymając się za klejnoty i wyjąc. A Bob rozpłaszczony leżał na nim. Rozbity kufel rozlewał silnie pachnący bursztynowy płyn pod porannym słonkiem.

A siostry pomaszerowały w swoją drogę.

- Uch – Skowronek zadrżała – teraz rozumiem czemu Matka chciała nas chronić przed takimi jak oni! Nie zazdroszczę Jagodzie. Czy myślisz, że Tom jest taki sam?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. – Stwierdziła Gwiazda. – Nie wybrała go dla jego wyglądu, bo Matka mówi, że nie jest ani piękny ani zbyt wysoki. Może też powinnyśmy już siedzieć na klifie i śpiewać?

- Wpierw uratujmy Jagodę przed jej obrzydliwym losem. – Powiedziała Skowronek. – Może trzyma ją w niewoli swoją czarną magią. Matka mówiła, że on nie jest jak inni mężczyźmi i ma moce. Matka próbowała rozbić jego łódkę ale on był nieczuły na piękno jej śpiewu. I mówi, że pewnie zaczarował Jagodę swoją słodką pieśnią.

- A co jeżeli nas też uwięzi? – Łamiącym się głosem powiedziała Gwiazda.

- Na pewno we trzy damy mu radę. Może trzeba się będzie przyczaić, poczekać aż sobie pójdzie i wtedy ją uratować. No i jej młode.

- Jesteś dzielniejdza niż ja. Ale pójdę z tobą. Nasza siostra ujrzy swój błąd, jeśli jeszcze go nie zobaczyła. – Powiedziała Gwiazda.

- Musimy się pospieszyć – Odparła Skowronek.

Tak więc przyśpieszyły kroku, szybko i z wdziękiem szły tak, jak płynie woda w wartkim strumieniu śpiewając o tym, że znowu będą rodziną, i że nie mogą się doczekać zajęcia się dzieckiem wzrastającym pod ich opieką.

- Ach tak. Gramy niedostępne co? – Bob splunął, gdy podnosił się ze swego nieszczęsnego kuzyna, który ciąglę leżał jęcząc.

- Nigdy ich żem nie widział w okolicy. – Powiedział Orson, gdy już się podniósł z ziemi.

- Myślisz, że skąd są?

- Musi jakieś królewny – rzucił Bob kopiąc kawałki kufla. – Widziałeś ich suknie? Całe były pokryte klejnotami od góry do dołu. Nie żebym się wpatrywał.

- No, to idziem – odrzekł Orson – nie chcem mieszać się do takich jak one. Oł…

- Ał ty duża bekso – ofuknął go Bob. – Wiesz co? Mówię ci, że idą do Starego Żółtego Buta. Wiesz, tego co w kółko śpiewa.

- Bombadil? – Orson spytał patrząc ponuro na rozbity kufel po czym czknął.

- Ten sam. Założę się o wiadro złota, że tam idą. Chodźże dogonimy je.

- Ej, Bob, nie chcę. – jęknął Orson masując krocze – Hit powiedział, że takie potrafią czarować i tak dalej. Jeszcze by nas zamieniły w ropuchy albo w coś.

- Dla ciebie to i tak byłby duży postęp. – parsknął Bob. – Dobra zostań tu, jak chcesz ale ja idę. Jeśli już nic innego to zdobędę sobie parę klejnotów z tej sukni i będę bogaty jak król. No to do zobaczenia.

I popędził drogą pogwizdując, a gdy obrócił się w tył zobaczył jak Orson lezie za nim powoli, jakby nie chciał. Bob zaśmiał się do siebie nawet nie zauważając, że damy nie pozostawiły śladów stóp.

Jagoda siedziała na frontowych stopniach ubijając masło. Wyglądała na bardzo zezłoszczoną. Ale, gdy dostrzegła Gwiazdę i Słowika biegnące ścieżką twarz się jej rozjaśniła. Wstała z pewną trudnością i zeszła by je powitać.

- Siostry! – Zawołała. – Jestem zbyt okrągła, żeby was objąć. Ale obejmuje was oczami i sercem. Co za radosne spotkanie!

I ujęła każdą za dłonie i pocałowała każdą w policzek. Nosiła prostą, jasnozieloną suknię o wysokim stanie, odpowiednim dla ciężarnej z delikatnym, białym haftem na ramionach.

- Myślę, że to bliźniaki, które tańczą dokoła – powiedziała radośnie, gdy zobaczyła, jak siostry gapią się na jej brzuch. – Chciałam zrobić masło ale jest uparte i nie daje się. Mam tylko nadzieje, że dziecko okaże się bardziej posłuszne.

- Chciałabym zobaczyć twoje domostwo od wewnątrz. – Powiedziała Słowik.

- Siostry, wasze suknie! – Wykrzyknęła Jagoda, a potem roześmiała się skoro już je zauważyła.

- Czy są strasznie wstrętne? – Spytała Gwiazda z niepokojem spoglądając na swoją spódnicę jakby coś się na nią wylało, a Słowik uczyniła podobny gest.

- Są… nieco zbyt dworne, jak dla naszego domostwa nie sądzicie? – Odparła Jagoda przyglądając się im z wesołością w oczach. – Prostrze suknie uwydatniłyby waszą urodę moje drogie. Te, tylko ją przysłaniają.

- W takim razie będę nosić taką jak twoja – powiedziała Słowik i nagle miała suknię identyczną, jak suknia Jagody, tyle, że bez wysokiego stanu.

- I ja. – Powiedziała Gwiazda.

I wszystkie trzy miały podobne suknie. I wybuchęły śmiechem, nie dlatego, że to było śmieszne ale dlatego tylko, że były wszystkie razem i powietrze pachniało tak słodko a z pomiędzy drzew słońce świeciło ciskając splendor swych promieni na ich suknie w kolorach klejnotów.

Weszły do domu zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

- Wybaczcie, że jest taki nieporządek – powiedziała Jagoda – ale teraz jestem powolna i nie podołam całej pracy.

- Gdzie jest Tom? – Spytała Słowik.

Słowik przestrzegła Gwiazdę, że nie powinny otwarcie zwierzyć się ze swego planu Jagodzie. Przynajmniej nie od razu.

- Jest na targu. Robi zapasy na zimowe miesiące, więc długo go nie będzie. Chcecie coś zjeść? W tej chwili nie mam za wiele, bo ciągle zdarzają się chwilę, gdy jestem strasznie głodna i pochłaniam wszystko co znajdę. To pewnie przez dziecko. – Roześmiała się łagodnie i poklepała po brzuchu. – Zakopie mnie na śmierć. To na pewno chłopak. O ile nie dwu.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy go zobaczę! – Powiedziała Gwiazda, gdy Jagoda ujęła jej dłoń i przycisnęła do brzucha. – Słowiku, chodź i zobacz!

Niezwykły widok stanowiła twarz Słowika, gdy poczuła ruchy dziecka swej siostry.

- Gdyby tylko Matka mogła tu być! – zawołała, a potem zatkała usta dłonią. Nie zamierzała tak od razu wspominać o matce.

Twarz Jagody zasnuła chmura.

- Ciągle śpiewa na klifach?

Jej siostry spojrzały na siebie z odrazą.

- Tak – przyznała Słowik – i uważa, że wkrótce do niej dołączymy, jak tylko…

Spojrzała wymownie na Gwiazdę.

- Jak tylko co? – Powiedziała Jagoda. – Chodźcie, usiądziemy i odświeżymy się. I wszystko mi opowiecie.

Jagoda pokazała im komodę, z której wyjęły chleb, miód, dżem i za pomocą jej instrukcji przygotowały jedzenie. Oraz nastawiły wodę na herbatę. Gdy usiadły do południowego posiłku opowiedziały jej o wydarzeniu na drodze.

- A zatem prawdą jest co mówiła Matka – powiedziała Słowik zajadając tartę jerzynową – Ludzcy samcy są brzydcy, śmierdzący i wredni. Nie godni dotykać skraju naszej sukni, o ile jakąś byśmy nosiły, czyli tak jak teraz. Zasługują na to co dostają.

Gwiazda skinęła na zgodę.

- Musimy uczynić rzekę ponownie bezpiecznym i porządnym miejscem. A co do ciebie… - tu spojrzała pytającą na Słowika.

- Co do mnie? – Spytała Jagoda unosząc brwi. – Siostry, żartujecie sobie? Nie wszyscy ludzcy mężczyźni są tacy.

- Nie wszyscy? – Zapytały równocześnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie – roześmiała się Jagoda. – Ci dwaj to oprychy i pospolici złodzieje. Ciągle sprawiają kłopoty i wszyscy ich unikają. Zawsze zdarzają się tacy, ale są mniejszością i nie można po nich osądzać wszystkich mężczyzn. Z pewnością nie chciałybyście się przyczynić do śmierci ich wszystkich?

- Cóż – zaczęła nieśmiało Gwazda, bawiąc się skrajem sukni – nie sądziłyśmy naprawdę… bo właśnie…

- Nie wciągałabym ich w pułapkę, aby zginęli – pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Słowik – Zamierzałam tylko… dać im nauczkę. Sprawić, żeby rozbijali łodzie, a potem wyciągać ich z wody na brzeg, i mówić – To spotyka paskudnych mężczyzn, którzy sprawiają kłopoty na drodze niewinnym dziewczętom! Uważajcie się za szczęściarzy, że byłam w pobliżu! Albo coś w tym guście. A może wtedy odmienią swoje wredne postępowanie.

- Spotkałaś wielu mężczyzn? – Zapytała Gwiazda Jagodę.

- Oczywiście. – powiedziała Jagoda upiwszy łyk herbaty. – Są więc mężczyźni Dużych ludzi i są ci od Małego Ludu, którzy kilka lat temu byli naszymi gośćmi. Nie słyszałyście o hobbitach, jak przypuszczam?

Siostry stwierdziły, że nie.

- Jacy oni są? – Spytała Gwiazda.

- Dość podobni do Dużych ludzi, ale dużo mniejsi, mają zarost na stopach a serca waleczne. – Odpowiedziała Jagoda. – Kilku ich walczyło z Nieprzyjacielem i zburzyło jego wieżę, i teraz nie ma go już w Śródziemiu. I wielu Dużych ludzi także walczyło i pomogło ocalić świat jaki znamy przed tyranią.

- Nie miałam o tym pojęcia! – Powiedziała Słowik – Czemu Matka nigdy nam nie powiedziała?

- Usłyszysz dziwniejsze historie, jeśli wystarczająco długo pozostaniesz nad wodą. – odpowiedziała Jagoda łagodnie lecz z błyskiem w oku. – I musicie poznać mojego Toma. To on ochrania krainę leżącą dokoła nas, i czyni ją przyjemnym miejscem do zamieszkania.

On namawia drzewa, aby rosły wysoko i kwiaty, aby kwitły, i zasiewy, aby rosły bujne na polach, a owoce były słodkie, gotowe na zbiory. Gdyby nie on Arda byłaby bardziej nieszczęsnym miejscem do życia. Może nie posiada postury człowieka ani urody elfa, ale nie zamieniłabym go na żadnego z nich, bowiem traktuje mnie jak swą królową.

- Nie przypuszczam, żeby miał brata, co? – Spytała nieśmiało Gwiazda, a jej siostry roześmiały się.

- Mam pomysł – powiedziała Jagoda – zamiast wysiadywać na klifach, czemu nie ratować mężczyzn, którzy toną? Wielu z nich ma rodziny, tak samo jak ja. Niektórzy mają ukochane, które byłyby wielce zrozpaczone, gdyby coś stało się ich kochankom. Niektórzy mają matki i ojców, których serca złamią się na widok śmierci synów. Czemu nie odratować ich a wtedy być może Matka poczuje wstyd i zmieni swe nawyki?

- Może to i dobry plan – powiedziała Słowik z wahaniem. – Ale mam inny pomysł na dzisiaj. Uprzątnijmy dom, aby nasza siostra mogła chwilę odpocząć?

- Tak uprzątnijmy! – zawołała Gwiazda, zrywając się, ale zaraz się zatrzymała. – Ale… nie wiem jak.

- To zupełnie proste. Jagoda powie nam co mamy robić. Prawda, siostro?

I tak zakrzątnęły się, zamiatając jak im poleciła, odkurzając meble, myjąc naczynia i wykonując inne prace domowe.

Jagoda nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć na widok ich zachwytu nad wykonywaniem zwykłych, nudnych prac, które niegdyś i ją oczarowały swą nowością. I wspaniale było tylko siedzieć i patrzeć jak ktoś inny pracuje dla odmiany… gdy nagle zawartość jej ciała oderwała się i wylądowała na podłodze w kałuży…

Tom Bombadil jechał ścieżką podśpiewując, jego wóz załadowany był beczkami jabłek, gruszek i warzyw, cebulą, rzepą, szczypiorkiem, grzybami, truflami i jajkami, jak też pękami ziół i przypraw, workami mąki, cukru, i ziemniaków i innymi zakupami. a widok ich zachwytu nad wykonywaniem zwykłych, nudnych prac, które niegdyś i ją oczarowały

I nie zapomniał o zebraniu białych lilii wodnych, jak zwykle dla swej damy.

Do domu wraca Tom z targowiska!

Bo przywiózł dobra dla trojga a nie dwojga!

Ho! Tomie Bombadilu, Tomie Bombadilu!

Wkrótce będzie mieć rodzinę najszczęśliwszy mąż!

W wodzie są diamenty, na drzewach złoto i rubiny,

Ale najpięknięjszym skarbem z wszystkich jest córeczka albo synek!

Gdy wóz zajechał pod stajnie Tom zauważył dziwną ciszę w obejściu, którą jednakże charakteryzowało poczucie radości i zadowolenia. Mimo, że nie usłyszał głosu Jagody odpowiadającej na jego piosenkę. Serce mu podskoczyło, gdy zeskoczył z wozu zastanawiając się czy wszystko w porządku… i nagle wyrwał w stronę drzwi tak szybko jak mógł nie zauważając nawet, że są otwarte…

I znalazł swoją damę w łóżku, z dwiema uśmiechającymi się dziewczętami siedzącymi po każdej strone… a Jagoda trzymała w ramionach białe zawiniątko…

I raz w całym swym wiekowym życiu Tom Bombadil został całkiem uciszony, stojac tak w drzwiach z otwartymi ustami…

- Nazwę go Lotos. – Powiedziała Jagoda, gdy Słowik podała jej dziecko. – Bowiem jest kołysany łagodnie w mych ramionach, jak lilia wodna na fali… i bo był zawieszony we mnie na długiej łodyżce… i ponieważ jego dół robi się często mokry.

Humor ostatniego zdania umknął siostrom, ale i tak promieniały i chichotały nad ich maleńkim siostrzeńcem, gdy jego ojciec wnosił wszystkie zakupy do zimnej spiżarni a lilie ustawił koło łóżka, a potem zrobił prędki ale zacny obiad dla mamy i ciotek.

Które zdecydowały w końcu, że mimo wszystko był piękny i że był odpowiednim partnerem dla ich siostry, oraz miał miły głos do śpiewu.

- Cóż, przemyślałam wszystko – stwierdziła dużo później Gwiazda – i zrobię to. Będę ratowała tych rybaków. A jeśli któremuś z nich zdarzy się być dzielnym i przystojnym lub mieć dobry głos do śpiewu, może go poślubię i zamieszkam w jego domu. Co o tym sądzisz siostro?

- Muszę to przemyśleć – odpowiedziała Słowik. – Tak, dobrze więc. Też tak zrobię.

- To było szybkie myślenie – uśmiechnęła się Jagoda a razem z nią wszyscy.

I siostry pozostały u Toma i Jagody przez wiele dni pomagając opiekować się małym Lotosem, gotując i sprzątając. Gwiazda powiedziała, że bardzo szybko mogłaby przywyknąć do życia „na powietrzu". Szczególnie po tym, gdy odwiedził ich sąsiad Toma z żoną i synem, aby obejżeć nowe dziecko. Syn sąsiada miał lat dwadzieścia i nawet Słowik musiała przyznać, że był znaczną odmianą po tych dwu, których spotkali na drodze…

którzy to, mówiąc przy okazji skręcili w niewłaściwą ścieżkę po spożyciu dużej części zawartości kamionkowego dzbana, na ścieżkę wiodącą wprost w stronę mgieł na Kurhanach…

Ale jaki spotkał ich tam los, cóż, to autor litościwie pozostawi imaginacji czytelników.


End file.
